Dragon Quest/Episodes
Dragon Quest Episodes. The show began on February 21, 2014 along with PetZonia. It airs new episodes every Friday. Season 1 (2014-present) Series 1 Episodes #'Introducing Blake': Blake introduces the viewers his past story on where he was born, where he meets his friends for the 1st time and talks about his crest birthmark on the tip of his tail. It aired on February 21, 2014. Series Premiere. #'Jolt Finds Her Song': Blake, Aquarius and their friends help Jolt make a song for the upcoming Dragon's Got Talent show. It aired on February 28, 2014. #'Fire and Ice': When Blake found an egg near by a stone, Jolt and Freezeanna get into a fight on who can keep the egg. It aired on March 7, 2014. This takes place before the first movie. #'Monty's Food Trouble': Monty thinks he's going to eat a lot of food at the Lizard Cafe but he refuses and eats all the food in Scorchmare's kitchen. It aired on March 14, 2014. This takes place after the first movie. #'Swimming Day': Blake and his family (Including his friends and their families) go swimming at a giant waterfall. It aired on March 21, 2014. #'The Gem of Hope': Dalah finds a mythical gem that was glowing all night. Evil Scorchmare and Pebbles must find the gem to add it to their gem collection. It aired on March 28, 2014. #'Dalah's Rival': A new student bullies Dalah. It aired on April 4, 2014. #'My Pet Cat': Blake and his family get an orange tabby she cat named Vonterpelt. It aired on April 11, 2014. #'Scorchmare's New Children': Scorchmare adopts three girl dragons while Blake and Ivy go on an arctic adventure. It aired on April 18, 2014 in honor of Good Friday. #'Jolt's Shocked': Jolt befriends a turtle named Shockle. It aired on April 25, 2014 in honor of Arbor Day. #'Dragon Race': Blake must take on a female wyvern named Scythe doing the dragon races. It aired on May 2, 2014. #'A Very Big Sleepover': Blake, His friends and his schoolfriends sleep over at Scorchmare's cavern. It aired on May 9, 2014. #'Ivy's Homework Hassle': When Ivy gets to school late, She has to work on a big amount of homework. Who should help her? It aired on May 16, 2014. #'Scythe's Day with Blake': Blake is afraid of having a day with Scythe and her family. It aired on May 23, 2014. #'A Fluffy Reaction': Blake wakes up with sheep's wool. It aired on May 30, 2014. #'One Batch of Eggs': Blake and Dalah must babysit Miss Fran's 5 eggs because she was tired of sitting on them for a long time. It aired on June 6, 2014. #'The Adventures in Babysitting': After hatching the 5 baby dragons, Blake and Dalah must take care of Miss Fran's 5 newborn children before she comes back. It aired on June 13, 2014. #'A Different Colored Dragon': Scorchmare accidentally got himself covered in pastal colors. It aired on June 27, 2014. Category:Episode list